Bridge and a Promise
by NShira
Summary: ketika sebuah janji diucap di sebuah jembatan, maka janji itulah yang tidak akan terpenuhi/warning:OOC (maybe), dll./ DLDR


**BRIDGE AND A PROMISE**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma pinjem karakternya saja._

 _Character: Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Genre: Angst/Tragedy_

 _Warning: GaJe, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, setting waktu saya ambil saat perang._

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!"

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Sakura?!"

"Iya, tapi... Sasuke-kun,"

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Sakura. Aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku janji. Dan kau juga harus berjanji padaku, berjanjilah kau akan menungguku dan jika aku tidak kembali, lanjutkanlah hidupmu tanpa aku."

"Janji. Dan kau juga harus kembali dengan selamat. Aku akan menunggumu. Kamu pasti pulang dengan selamat, Sasuke-kun. Aku percaya itu. Dan jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Janji! Kalau begitu tunggulah aku, Sakura"

Setelah janji itu terucap, itulah awal dari semua kepedihan hingga akhir.

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun berlalu...**_

Jembatan bagi seseorang hanyalah sebuah sarana untuk menyeberang, tapi tidak untukku. Jembatan yang sekarang ku pijak adalah jembatan dimana sebuah janji terucap, dan sebuah janji yang mungkin tidak akan terpenuhi.

Sudah 4 tahun aku menantimu, setiap hari aku menunggumu. Mungkin buat sebagian orang menunggu adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi, buatku menunggumu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu, berapa lama lagi.

Kurasakan semilir angin sore begitu lembut menyapu wajahku, kulihat air sungai mengalir dengan tenang dibawah jembatan ini. Tidak seperti perasaanku, yang kurasakan setiap hari adalah cemas, dan sedih. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak mengetahui kabarmu, sudah empat tahun kau tidak menghubungiku. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.

Tuhan, dimanapun dia berada kumohon jagalah dia, lindungilah dia. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayang dan juga berarti untukku. Setelah aku kehilangan semua keluargaku akibat perang ini. Hanya dia yang aku punya. Dia adalah hidupku dan duniaku. Kumohon lindungilah dia. Jika ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini.

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang membelai rambutku, aku menoleh tapi hanya udara kosong saja disini.

" _Kurasa aku mulai berhalusinasi."_ Batinku.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk sejenak, indera penciumanku merasakan aroma yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aroma ini. Mint. Ini adalah aroma mint. Aroma khas yang selalu kurindukan. Ini adalah aroma khas Sasuke-kun.

Aku ingin membuka mata tapi aku takut, aku takut ketika aku membuka mata dia akan menghilang. Sasuke-kun akan menghilang, kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Kurasakan tangan kekarnya melingkar dipinggangku. Dia memelukku lembut dari belakang. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang selalu kurindukan.

"Sasuke-kun? Itukah kau?" tanyaku. Tapi sepertinya ini hanyalah mimpi. Dia tak menjawab. Tapi pelukan itu masih terasa hangat dan nyaman. _Seperti nyata._

"Iya, ini aku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu dan lupakan aku. Aku akan tenang di alam sana jika kau bisa bahagia hidup didunia ini. Tanpa aku."

Aku tak percaya, aku mendapat jawaban darinya. Tapi, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin kudengar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku membuka mata dan menoleh kebelakang. Tapi apa... apa yang kudapati. Yang kudapati hanyalah udara kosong. Tapi, bukankah tadi dia menjawabku. Akupun juga bisa mencium aromanya dan juga mendengar suaranya, itu sangatlah nyata bagiku.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah dentuman keras sekali, saking keras dan kuatnya hingga membuat jembatan yang ku pijak bergetar dan hampir roboh. Tapi, itu apa? Banyak sekali asap disana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Entahlah apapun itu, itu tidaklah baik. Setelah dentuman itu selesai mengapa dada kiriku terasa sakit sekali, dan juga kenapa aku susah bernafas. Rasanya sesak. Hingga kulihat sekelebat bayangan Sasuke-kun melintas dihadapanku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah itu… semuanya gelap… Tak ada lagi cahaya.… Setitik pun tak ada. Semuanya gelap gulita.

Mungkin inikah akhirnya, janji yang kita ucap didunia ini tidak pernah terpenuhi. Hingga akhirpun begitu. Namun, janji kita akan terpenuhi didunia yang berbeda.

 _Aku akan menyusulmu Sasuke-kun. Tunggulah aku._

-The End-

A/N: Hai, minna-san! Kali in saya datang dengan cerita bergenre angst dan tragedy. Kerasa gak angst-nya? Maapin author jika tidak terasa angst-nya. Daripada kelamaan ngoceh disini,-author juga capek- (readers: siapa suruh ngoceh).

Review-nya?

S291116(1054).


End file.
